Brothers & Sisters Questions and answers
by 1000meredith
Summary: Ask any questions you want isn't the title enough?
1. Intro

Here is a Q&A Panel for my stories but mainly Brothers & Sisters. ask any questions you want and they will answer them.

place any reviews for questions you may have about any of the characters you like or dislike


	2. Question 1

this question is from nikkiegirl9087

Why you so annoying :P

Me: ok I'm sorry but I will yell at you later Nikkie its not supposed to be a question for me like that. you don't count

DX leave me alone nikkiegirl9087

post questions in the review section for me to answer


	3. Question 2

here is Question 2

ms. cheerful

Anna. what would you do if Ed broke up with you? Nikkie. have you kissed Al yet? ;3

Anna: I haven't thought of that. but I hope that doesn't happen. *smiles*

Nikkie: yeah you hope

Anna: be quiet Nikkie. the next question is for you.

Nikkie: oh um no I haven't kissed Al that I know of

- Ed and Al walk in -

Ed: hey what's going on?

Anna: some questions from fans. Nikkie is trying to answer the question she was asked.

Ed & Al: what question was that?

Anna: -reads question aloud for Ed and Al to hear- Nikkie. have you kissed Al yet? ;3- (to Nikkie) hey I remember one time you kissed Al *smirks*

Nikkie: when?

Anna: you were 2. you grabbed Al's arm and kissed him on the cheek

Ed: oh yeah I remember that. Al was blushing like crazy after that

Nikkie: oh yeah? well you never answered the question you were asked

Anna: *groans*

Ed: what was the question?

Anna: (to Nikkie) thanks a lot (out loud) the question was: Anna. what would you do if Ed broke up with you? *blushes*

Nikkie your welcome now answer it

Anna: have you ever heard of sarcasm? *sigh* ok now that I think about it I have an idea of what I would do, but these 2 need to get out of here before I say anything *points to Ed and Al*

Nikkie: -pushes bot of the boys into a sound proof room and locks them in- now answer

Anna: I'd beat the living shit out of him most likely and slap him every time I see him. but I still hope that never happens

Me: let those 2 out of the sound proof room Nikkie so we can end the chapter

Nikkie: - opens door to soundproof room-

Anna: ok so this is how we end this chapter

Nikkie: 1000meredith does not own FMA or any of its characters

Al: only Anna and Nikkie

Ed: please ask some more questions in the review section

All: BYE!


	4. Question 3

:

AWWW! :D Al and Nikkie kissed! :3 DATS SHO CUTE!

Al. have you taken her out on a date? and what did nikkie gt you for christmas?

Ed. same questions as da top

(All four in the same room)

Anna: Questions for the boys

Ed: what are they?

Anna: well first there was a comment (to ) yes it was XD

Al: can I see?

Anna hands Al the letter: it's got your Questions on it first

Al: *reads letter* Uh no, I haven't taken Nikkie out on a date technically *Nikkie nods* *tries to read second question* Um I can't read this question

Nikkie: can I see?

Al: Sure *hands Nikkie letter*

Nikkie: I think it says; and what did Nikkie get you for Christmas?

Al: she got me a hat with a cat on it

(Letter gets handed to Ed)

Ed: it says same questions as da top

Nikkie: it means the same questions that Al had to answer. But it refers to Anna not me.

Ed: thanks. *Looks at questions* not really, no I haven't sorry. *looks at other question* Nikkie got me a comb (Me: T.T Srlsy Nikkie?)

Nikkie: I think it was asking what Anna got you

Ed: oh Anna made me a new red coat and so far it hasn't gotten ripped

Nikkie: Awww so sweet

Anna: watch your sarcasm girlie

Nikkie: Fine

(The boys look at each other)

Ed: Hey how about a double date

Anna: so you're asking us out on a double date? I say yes

Nikkie: I do too

Me: while they work out the details on that I'll close. I'm Meredith and I do not own the rights to FMA but I do own the characters Anna and Nikkie. Have a nice day and ask more questions please


	5. Chapter 4

ms. cheerful YESH! Have a fun double date, you guys! :D

Ed. how come your arm broke at such a dangerous time in chp. 25? :0

Question for 1000meredith. after all the fighting scenes and the battle with Spheris, can you add a little more of nikkie and Alphonse time? :3

Ed. would you drink milk if anna asked you to?

Anna. ask Ed to drink an entire cup of milk! :D

(sorry, Edward. heh- i feel evil... :3 )

(All 5 people enter)

Anna: More Questions! Yes the double date WAS fun. First Question is for you Ed *hands him the letter*

Ed: *reads question* How would I know why my arm broke then? It was possibly because I was fighting Spheris and ended up dislocated. The next Question is for the author *hands me the letter*

Me: *reads question* (blush) possibly I could do that maybe add another fight *everyone looks at me shocked* maybe not another fight then T.T the next question is for Ed.

Ed: another question?! *reads question* maybe if she drinks Kool-Aid *evil grin*

Nikkie: KOOL-AID YAY!

Anna: Nikkie is addicted to Kool-Aid *fakes puking at drink name* who is the next question for?

Ed: you *hands Anna letter*

Anna: *looks at question then comment after it*

Al: what does it say?

Anna: it says 'Anna. ask Ed to drink an entire cup of milk! :D (sorry, Edward. heh- i feel evil... :3 )' So Ed will you drink an entire cup of milk right now?

Ed: *gags* if you drink an entire cup of Kool-Aid

Anna: *gags* fine *is handed a cup of Kool-Aid*

Ed: *is handed a cup of milk*

Al & Nikkie: 1… 2… 3! Drink up !

Ed & Anna: *drink drinks* *both finish*

Ed: ewwwww *looks out window* hey look who it is

Anna: its colonel bastard *gets an idea* wanna do a spit take?

Ed: whats that?

Anna: we have some liquid in our mouth then on the count of lets say 3 we spit it out. We could do it at Colonel bastard then he wont be able to torch us cause hell be all wet *evil grin*

Ed: lets do it

They get water in their mouths

Al & Nikkie: 3… 2… 1!

Ed & Anna: *spits water on Mustang*

Mustang: *surprised & PISSED* WHAT THE F**K!

Me: Watch yo language Mustang and before we end up with dead people we shall end the chapter

Me: this is 1000meredith and I do not own anyone but myself, Anna and Nikkie

All (including Mustang who is still fuming): BYE!


End file.
